Shriekerblades
Introduction Shriekerblades or Dathrai are unliving weapons made from Animus Vitae. They are used by Lyches and Hollows aswell as the champions of their Servitors. Anatomy Each Shriekerblade consits entirely of Animus Vitae. Like other unliving creatures, each cell is hyperadaptive and able to differenciate itself within seconds. Unlike bodies formed from this Bornessence, Shriekerblades have a solid framework in their insight, allowing the weapon to keep its form. They are usually formed like a Chepesh, with a long handle and curved blade that forms a semicircle. When parrying or hitting their target, they are harder then steel. However while swinging they are flexible to build up more kinetic energy. It is unkown if these blades have a soul of their own, but some kind of intelligence guides them so they harden moments before hitting their target or parrying a enemy blow. The edge of the blade is razorsharp and concist of serrated silicon plates. Some blades however are able to charge themselfes with electricity, shocking enemies when hitting them. Others use their fusioncores to heat their blade, so it can melt through enemy armor and cause heavy damadge. Some blades wielded by Garauth or Revenants are able to strengthen their connection to Arafel, creating a small field of unreality around the blade. This enables it to cut through reality itself. Heavy armor aswell as thin leather are both cut equalliy easy. Shriekerblades get their names from the characteristic shriek they let out while swinging, reaching their climax when hitting the enemy. This does not only terrify weak mortals, it distracts any enemy. The most imporant aspect is however, that this shriek activates the Animus Vitae. Every Hollow or Garauth produces substances functioning like adrenalin, fruther enhancing their speed and battlefocus. Usually, the blades shrieks get louder and louder with each blow. In longer battles, they sometimes become so loud that they shred enemy eardrums and cause small shockwaves. Weapontypes There are several types of Shriekerblades, each serving a specifc purpose in battle. Longblades These Bastardblades are the typical Hollow weapon, used by almost all of them. They are longer and heavier then normal blades. Thanks to the superior strength and agility of the Hollows, they are able to hit enemies with insane speed. Shortblades These onehanded Blades are usually used in pairs. They are even faster then their longer counterparts and are often used against swordfigthters since its almost impossible for them to parry each of their strikes. Staffs Instead of a sword, these weapons resemble large Warglaives. They have a long shaft and one, sometimes even two, short blades at their end, forming the regular semicircle. These weapons enhance the bearers magical potential and are usually wielded by Lyches or Revenants. Heartfire blades These weapons are a enhanced version of the typical Shriekerblade. Either in their middle or in their knob they have a implemented heart. This belonged either to a fallen Servitor or, to unleash even more power, to a Garauth. These blades do not only adapt faster, they too can manipulate the flow of time around of them. This enables them to strike with terrible strength, speeding themselfes before hitting enemies. This does not only enhance the weapons strength, they are also far harder to parry. Thanks to this, these weapons can also change their from, wrenching their own blade or transforming into a whip within two blows. Heartfire blades can unleash magical attacks due to their connection with Arafel. This does not only increase their potential heat, they can also fire lightnings from their blade or unleash waves of kinetical energy. Heartfireblades come in the same variants as the regular ShriekerbladesCategory:Lore Category:Garauth Category:Weapons